The present invention relates to the field of cameras and, more particularly, to a reflector for directing light from an indicator located outside the viewfinder""s line-of-sight into the viewfinder.
In order to manufacture a compact and low cost camera, it is desirable that all electronic components be surface mounted to the pc-board. To provide an indicator light in the viewfinder, a surface-mount technology (SMT) LED is mounted to the camera pc-board. However, there is no direct line-of-sight from the SMT LED on the pc-board to the line-of-sight of the user using the viewfinder. Traditionally, non-SMT LEDs include a tiny bowl shaped reflector to direct light from the LED substrate. However, there exist LEDs that do not have an internal reflector. Rather, external optical solutions, such as light pipes and/or prisms have been used to direct the light from the LED to the desired viewing area. In a compact camera system using a LED, the addition of a separate light pipe or prism can be cumbersome and costly.
What is needed is an external LED reflector that directs light emitted from the LED into the viewfinder and which is low cost. These objects and others are met with the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved camera viewfinder reflector for directing light from an indicator outside the line-of-sight of the viewfinder into the viewfinder. In one embodiment the reflector is combined with an existing element of the camera assembly.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent in the description which follows.